The threat of exposure to dangerous chemical, biological, or radioactive agents or other delayed-effect substances is an unfortunate reality in the modern world. Today, one may be unknowingly exposed to hazards which may have effects that are not immediately apparent. This may be due to accidents or intentional acts, such as terrorist attack. An unknowing victim may leave an incident area and go on about his or her life until the symptoms of exposure to a dangerous substance begin to manifest themselves, at which time the effectiveness of treatment may be reduced or eliminated. Therefore, it is important for a person to be able to determine if he or she was present in an area affected by a release of a dangerous substance. Such a person should not have to acquire or carry special equipment to do so. A person who may have been affected by an incident should be able to easily access information which lets them determine whether the person was affected using commonly available equipment, such as a mobile device or a computer, because such incidents may affect anyone.